


A threesome in Mineral Town

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Story of Seasons: Friends of Mineral Town (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Incest, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Scat, Taboo, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Sasha follows her daughter too Pete's farm, hijinks ensue...
Relationships: Karen/Pete/Sasha
Kudos: 1





	A threesome in Mineral Town

Sasha saw her daughter leave in a hurry, curious to know where she was going she followed her down too Pete’s farm, peering in the window Sasha saw with shock Karen bent over the bed as Pete shagged her, Karen was flustered but she was entranced, she wanted to be with Karen, she wanted Pete too fuck the pair off them, too make them matching whores, Sasha fingered her pussy watching, she was formulating a plan too join in.

Barging in the next day Karen butt naked screamed “Mum what the fuck are you doing here?” Karen stripped naked and smirked “Here too join you sweetie, I need sex too” she turned too Pete’s erect cock and sucked “Please let me join in” she massaged her daughters breasts “Or your dad finds out”  
Both Pete and Karen gulped at the threat, so they relented.

Both ladies blew his cock Pete grunting in pleasure as both ladies licked, kissed and sucked his raging eight inch cock, he stroked their hair as they worked on him, they took it in turns to deepthroat his cock, soon his was approaching orgasm on Sasha’s third sucking moving her head off he sprayed their face, both ladies laughing as they started too lick each other, cleaning their faces for the perverse fun ahead.

Pining her daughter down Sasha worked on her tits sucking and slurping her daughters quite nice tits, while Karen sucked on Petes cock the teenager enjoying Pete’s taste and was entranced with the work he was doing on her mothers breasts, she knew this was wrong but in the here and now she didn’t care, Soon Pete was shoving his cock in Sasha’s pussy taking the woman doggy style, the older womans tits bouncing up and down, Karen moved her tits infront off her mother, Sasha hungrily sucking on her daughters breasts, both lost in pleasure as Pete cummed in Sasha leaving a lovely creampie in the town milf, Sasha stroking his cock back into life as her daughter ate her pussy out she smirked “Fuck her next”

Shoving his cock in Karen’s pussy Sasha sat on her daughters face Karen eating her mothers pussy out moaning as Sasha was leaning forward and snogging Pete, her tongue duelling with his as he pounded Karen’s pussy making the young woman moan in pleasure, soon Sasha was reaching her orgasm and she sprayed her daughters face in pussy juice, soon Pete was cumming inside her too, all three smirking at their depravity “I still have fuel in the tank” smirked Pete, both ladies looked ecstatic.

Sasha took his cock in her shitter while Karen looked on fingering herself, Karen in disbelief on how skilled her mother was fucking Pete, she had no guilt sharing this man with her mother, moving too her mother and french kissing her, she hoped this depraved fucking would continue, soon Pete was reaching a climax he cummed in Sasha’s anus, his cum and her shit leaking out, feeling depraved Karen ate her mothers anus out, enjoying the perverted taste off Pete’s cum and her mothers shit, the older woman stroking her hair as she did so.

Karen took Pete’s cock doggy style, while her mother laid bellow her, Karen just buried her head in her mothers breasts, the young girl enveloping her head between her mothers boobs, moving up for a second she kissed her mother their tongues duelling in incestral delight as Pete was soon reaching an explosive orgasm, pulling his cock out Pete sprayed his load all over Karen and Sasha both womens asses smoothered in his cum.

Exhausted after the marathon fucking Karen and Sasha could only cuddle up to Pete on his bed both kissing Pete, both ladies satisfied in the wild incestral sex they had with this stud off a farmer, and planning the next day’s fucking with him…

END

My first attempt at writing a threesome, please let me know how well it has turned out.


End file.
